Comfort Me
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Twoface has had a hard week. Riddler wants to cheer him up.


**A quick story to take my mind off a few things ;3**

Harvey stumbled through the front door of his apartment, his limbs aching, his mind screaming and longing for sleep. He had never needed a drink more in his life.

"E-Edward," he said gently as he ambled through the house, "Are you home?"

Dear god please let him be home.

He needed something, a snarky comment, a joke, a riddle, a smile.

Something to calm his mind.

He entered the kitchen, and pulled a pint glass from the cupboard. He filled the glass to the top with lemonade, downing it without taking a breath.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll make yourself sick," a demanding voice said from behind him, Harvey turned his head and smiled.

Even the sight of his boyfriend made him feel better.

"I've had an awful week."

"I don't want you to get sick, so sue me."

Harvey smiled gently, watch as the man approached him, "Frivolous lawsuit."

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and bringing himself in for a kiss, "I missed you."

Harvey held Edward at the waist, returning the soft kiss, "I missed you too. A week away is too long."

"I did say," Riddler gloated.

Harvey nodded as Edward pressed himself into his boyfriend's chest, Harvey nuzzled into the man's ginger hair, sighing gently and feeling his body start to relax. "…God I've missed you…" he whispered gently.

Edward took Harvey by the hand, tugging at it gently, making the larger man move with him, "Seems you need a rest, love…"

Harvey let out a disparaged grunt in agreement, letting himself be led through the house, into the livingroom, and let the man place him on the sofa.

He groaned loudly as he sank into the seat, he hadn't even sat for the past 24 hours at least.

Edward hummed lightly, "Don't make noises like that, you'll turn me on."

"Eddie…" Harvey moaned slightly.

The ginger haired man smirked, "Oh now that's just mean. I've gone a whole week without sex, you can't show up and start talking like that," the smaller man leant in and gifted Harvey another kiss, moaning gently into his boyfriend's mouth. He noticed a bruise on Harvey's neck, and pulled his head back, "What happened?" he asked gently, his voice heavy with concern.

Harvey sighed, shaking his head, "It was awful. Everything went wrong, I got punched in the throat, I lost about $5000 in the deal."

The man lulled his head back, "I'm such a fucking… This should have been a quick in-and-out deal, I don't know what happened."

"$5000?" Edward gasped, "Shit… That's our rent for half a year."

Harvey let out a cracked 'uh-huh', "So many people are gunna want my head."

"Hey," Edward said gently, hearing the desperation in the other man's voice, "Hey, it'll be fine, you can deal with it. You know they can't touch you."

"What, coz _you'll_ protect me…?"

Edward frowned, "Yeah. I mean… I have money saved up, if they call on you for it I can help out."

Harvey lifted a hand to his forehead, huffing out a soft chuckle, "I just can't believe it… I'm such an idiot, I should have seen it coming."

Edward sighed, and sat himself on Harvey's lap, one leg either side of the man, leaning in for another comforting, soft kiss "You're not an idiot. It was… unforeseen. Even I've had things like this happen to me."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah," Edward shrugged, "Well… not $5000 worth, but, still."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Harvey moaned.

Edward smirked, "…Well there's one thing we can do that will help you relax…" the man lifted his hand to Harvey's chin, tracing his jaw, running his hand down his chest, beginning to massage Harvey's groin through the thin material of the suit's trousers.

Harvey groaned gently, "That might be nice."

"Might be?" Riddler said indignantly, "You know it is me you're doing it with, right? It _will _be better than just _nice_."

Harvey sighed happily, running his hand up Edward's side, under his shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath.

"It will be brilliant, Harvey, you'll be so relaxed you'll be in a coma for the rest of the day," Edward growled. He began tugging down Harvey's trousers, his hand taking Harvey's length and massaging it gently.

Harvey groaned, his head lulling back, resting against the soft cushion of the chair.

Edward smiled, taking another kiss from Harvey's lips, "Just relax, let me do everything."

Harvey let Edward move on top of him, moaning softly and letting his eyes slip closed, letting himself fall to Edward's blissful touch.

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review ^,^**


End file.
